Waking Up In Vegas
by vivid.daydreamer
Summary: Oneshot for the Fanficaholics Anon fortnightly fic contest. Bella awakes in her Vegas hotel room feeling oddly different, she gets up to find an attractive stranger in the hot tub. What happened last night?


**A/N **This is my entry to the group Fanficaholics Anon fortnightly fic competition. For links to the group visit my profile. The comp is for one-shots based on the wedding of two supernatural characters. There are a few inconsistencies with the Twilight vampire rules in this story but they are necessary for the plot, so please don't dwell on them. Enjoy 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Waking Up In Vegas**

I open my eyes, the light seems so bright, but I don't feel hungover. It's quite the opposite actually, everything is so clear. I can see colours I never knew existed. I can see dust particles floating around above me. Why does everything seem so different? I try to think back to what happened last night, my first night holidaying in Vegas, but I can't. I must have taken some weird drug to end up feeling this way. I don't have a headache, but I realise that I have a scorching sore throat, and feel rather parched. How bizarre.

I hear a noise coming from another part of the hotel room, I wonder who is here, I wonder if I slept with them. I get out of bed and find myself on the other side of the hotel room in less than a second. I realise it has been only a second or two since I awoke, strange. As part of my mind tries to comprehend this, another part notices the naked man staring at me from the hot tub. Wow, my mind has so much extra space. What is happening to me?

"Bella, you're awake" he greets me. "Do you remember me at all?"

As I listen to his words and try to place him, I take in his naked form. He is possibly the most attractive man I have ever seen. Perfectly ripped arms and a sculpted six pack, rugged but attractive features and long dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. I mentally praise myself for scoring such a good looking rebound, far hotter than that vile Mike Newton who I am vacationing in an attempt to move on from. I come to the conclusion that I cannot place him, but can assume what happened and feel guiltily proud of myself for it.

"No, sorry" I answer him and my voice sounds so weird to me, much too smooth and musical. I continue talking to make sure I didn't imagine it and say the first thing that comes to mind. "Did we have sex last night? I don't remember anything. I must have been pretty out of it".

"Well then, I'm James, and we did not have sex _last _night, you have been out for three days" He says with a creepy smirk. It makes me uncomfortable and reminds me that I do not know this man, and cannot trust him. Good looks aside, he could have drugged me or something. Actually that would explain a lot.

"What did you do to me?" I ask him, again confused by the sound of my voice, and also the speed at which we are both conversing.

"You want the truth" He asks in a voice so creepily suggestive it makes me shudder.

"Four days ago, you got very drunk" He says, and for some reason the mention of drinking calls my attention to my scorched and parched throat. My hand instinctively rises to cover it, and I notice a simple gold band around a certain finger. My eyes widen and James chuckles.

"Please tell me we did not get hitched! This is _exactly _what my friends warned me against before I left, they will kill me!"

"Oh you got much more that hitched," James purrs, "You also got turned, and before you even think the word annulment, don't bother. Vampires mate for life" He finishes with a wink. I want to vomit, but if he is telling the truth, then that will be impossible. I'm sceptical, that is until he walks over to a portable safe, opens it and pulls out a bag of blood. My mouth waters and before I know what I'm doing I rip it from his hands, tear it open with my teeth and drain the bag in seconds. Wow, it's true. I sit down and put my head in my hands, muttering the word "monster" over and over. Whether I'm referring to myself or him or both I really don't know.

"Don't be like that sugar. You wanted it I swear. I even had the whole thing recorded so you could tressure the memory for eternity". He holds up a DVD and winks at me, before turning to put it into the DVD player connected to the hotel's plasma. I look up from my hands and brace myself for what I am about to watch.

.........

"Hey there sugar, what your name" James said as he approached me, tapping me politely on the shoulder and giving me a wink and charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I answered way to eagerly to appear sober.

"You're having a good night I see" He said, nodding towards the large cocktail infront of me, a drink the bar is famous for because of its outrages alcohol content.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am" I slurred, and then burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Next thing I was hooked onto his arm as he won round after round of poker. He was probably cheating.

"Ace high straight, again" The dealer announced in a bored voice, rolling his eyes as he handed James a ridiculously large pile of chips.

"Let's cash those babies in" I cheered. God I was a bad drunk.

The video continued like this until we were sitting alone in an exclusive looking seating area, except for the camera man that is.

"Can I tell you a secret?" James asked me in a seductive whisper.

"What about him?" I whispered, embarrassingly loudly, gesturing to the camera man.

"Ignore him" James answered rather forcefully. I just nodded my head for him to continue, curiosity obviously present in my expression.

"I'm a vampire" He whispered, and I was laughing again. "I'm serious" He insisted, and something about his tone and expression made my laughter halt immediately.

"Prove it" I challenged, and he did. The next five minutes of tape were filled with him running around at inhuman speeds, lifting the couch with me on it, and explaining his lure as a predator.

"Wow" I answered in absolute awe "I want to be a vampire".

"I was hoping you would say that" he answered, and then he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever witnessed, let alone experienced. I almost wish I remember it...

"I will turn you into a vampire" he continued once we separated, "but you have to promise me something first."

"Anything" I agreed, god I sounded like a love struck school girl, not the 22 year old business women I pride myself on being.

"Promise me that after I change you, you will stay with me. You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on Bella. I want you, forever."

He sounded so sincere that I turned my ahead around to his now towel covered form in shock. He just nodded his head and pointed to the screen.

"I will, I promise" I replied, covering my heart with my hand in a gesture of solidarity.

"Prove it" He quipped

"How?"

"Marry me"

My jaw just about hit the floor, both in real life and in the video.

"Ok" I agreed, a little too quickly for me to be proud of. I was usually so responsible.

The screen went black for a few seconds, and when the picture returned we were standing at an alter, an Elvis impersonator in front of us. I swayed on my feet, the alcohol obviously still in effect.

"Welcome everyone, to the marriage union of" he pointed at James who whispered what I can only assume to be our names "James and Bella. Two madly in love young"

"I'm hungry" I interrupted and the camera man chuckled. Mr Elvis glared and I quickly mumbled an apology.

"Where was I? Oh right. Do you James, take Bella to be you're lawfully, well, more like awfully, wedded wife."

"I do" James answered simply, giving me another sexy grin and a wink.

"Bella, same question opposite name"

"Peanut butter" I answered with a nod.

"What?" Elvis asked, sounding frustrated. Honestly you think he would be used to that sort of drunken crap in his line of work.

"I'm hungry, that's what I feel like" I answered, seemingly angry that he didn't understand.

"Listen kid do you want to marry this guy or not"

"Yeah" I nodded fervently, but I didn't stop there. "He is a sexy vampire and I'm sure he knows just what you can do with peanut butter"

I groan from the couch causing James to laugh, assuring me that he did follow my suggestion.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you can kiss her" Mr Elvis finished angrily before storming out the back door, ditching two jewellery boxes over his shoulder which James somehow caught both of. Oh right, vampire. He pulled out our rings and slid one on my finger and the other on his own, before grabbing my hand and leading me out the door, grabbing our paperwork on the way. The last piece of footage was James handing the camera man a bundle of cash, then the screen went blank.

.............

I turn to face him, not quite sure what to feel. "And then?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"And then we made love, and then I bit you. It took three days for you to change, and now here you are, surprisingly quiet for a newborn." He replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How should I be?" I ask, now confused.

"Jumpy, confused, thirsty and aggressive" He informs.

"Oh, how weird. Well come to think of it I am thirsty, my throat burns" I realise out loud.

"Then it's time to hunt." He states.

.............

The twenty-something man begins to work up a sweat as he jogs down the sidewalk in the deserted street. It's still only 7am, the perfect time for a run. The music blasts from his headphones, making him oblivious to the fact that he is no longer alone, not that he would hear anyway, apparently vampires are masters of stealth. I watch in silence as James gets closer and closer, until he is within reaching distance, the man still completely ignorant to his presence. James reaches out and grabs him by the neck, the jogger jumps and lets out a yelp before his mouth is covered by James' hand. James violently rips the earphones from the innocent mans ears and whispers to him in a menacing voice. "I'm glad you have kept fit, it will make you all the more delicious".

The man's eyes grow wide in horror as James gestures me over. The man's eyes meet mine and he gives me the most heart-wrenching, pleading stare before James brings his hands to his head, and in one violent motion, snaps his neck. I watch in horror as the poor innocent humans eyes roll back and James begins to drink his blood. The minute I see the first drop of blood however, all innocent thought goes out the window, and I lurch at the corpse, sucking it dry. When I am positive that he has no blood left to be consumed, I straighten up and begin to calm down.

When rationality returns I am shocked and disgusted at what I have just done, I drank the blood of a poor innocent man, who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"How could you do this to me" I shriek at James

"It's what you wanted" He replies matter-of-factly, but I am done. I turn on my heel and run. I run at a speed incomprehensible to a human mind. I run until I reach the airport, stealing the cash out of a business man's pocket on the way through in order to buy a ticket. I know it's wrong, but I _have_ to get out of here, away from James. Plus, it pales in comparison to what I just did.

"What's your next departing flight?" I almost yell at the person behind the desk.

"We have a plane to Port Angeles, Washington boarding in ten minutes, if you run you should make it." I hand over the cash and she gives me the ticket. I move as quickly as I can through the crowded airport without drawing attention to myself, and just make it in time to board the plane. I can smell the blood of the passengers, and hear it pumping through their veins. I hold my breath and tune everything out, instead focussing on my memories of my life from my early childhood up until arriving in Vegas.

When we land, I am out of the plane in record time, and out of the airport in less. Before I know it I am running through the forest, and the feeling is amazing. I run and I run, the wind in my hair has a freeing effect and I finally feel calm since I awoke as a vampire. Suddenly, I feel something latch onto my arm, and come to a screeching halt. I jerk my arm back out of the surprisingly firm grasp and stare in shock.

Standing before me is the most attractive man I have ever laid eyes on, and to his left the cutest young woman I have ever seen.

"Yep, that's her, that's the one I saw" The female speaks in a cheerful voice, confusing me to no end.

The male turns to me, and the most glorious crooked smile lights up his face. "Hi, you must be Bella" He says to me warmly. "I'm Edward and this is Alice, we are vampires too. You don't have to be a monster. We have so much to teach you."

~The End~


End file.
